The Fab Four Meet The Scooby Gang!
by Buffy Anne Summers
Summary: Long awaited Chapter 6 is UP!!!! HP / Buffy crossover. Voldemort is back, and Hogwarts has a prophecy that needs the wicca, the vampire, and the slayer to defeat him! But which vampire...Please R/R!
1. Prologue

Bonjour! This is my Harry Potter / Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. I love them, so I decided to write one myself. Semi-unusual couples, so it will be different than other stories! Promise! Review when you finish reading. Please? :) Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay, well I own a lot, but not Harry Potter and friends, or Buffy and the Scooby Gang. Alas.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"When are we going to get there?"  
  
Buffy moaned into the seat in front of her as she dropped her head against it with a thud.  
  
Xander whipped around and peered at her over the seats. " Buff, for the last time, please do not keep jolting Anya awake like that!" He hissed. " I can't ever get her to shut up! Only when she's asleep! Do you - "  
  
Anya yawned next to her fiancee. " Xander?"  
  
"Yes, honey?" He shot around fast as lightning. Buffy chuckled inwardly. He was whipped all right. Whipped good.  
  
Icy fingers trailed her spine. Buffy shivered, somewhat in excitement, but kept her gaze straight ahead of her.  
  
A low voice came tauntingly to her: " Ya know, Buffy, you can always lay on me." She glared at him. He clucked his tongue. " Anytime, luv." She stayed silent. Spike went for his last resort. " People been jumpin' off of the plane, you know. It's burning as we speak. People to save, luv! Dawn, and - "  
  
Buffy turned to look at him, startled out of her determined revierie, panic and fear in her eyes. " Dawnie? Where is she? What's wrong?" She looked around, worried. Spike pulled her back into her seat, calming her somewhat. " Buffy, Dawn's fine. I was only trying to get your attention."  
  
A sharp crack could be heard two rows away, where Dawn sat with Tara, earphones blasting on high. She still heard the sting. Ouch, Dawn thought. Poor Spike. Wonder what he did this time.  
  
"Why the hell do you do that? Hit me, or something!! Don't get me all worried about my family and friends! How dare you!"  
  
Spike rubbed his sore jaw, drew an unneeded breath and turned to the Slayer. "Well if lil' miss bitch wasn't off in la-la-land, whining like a child, maybe when you were needed you would know!!!"  
  
Buffy was infuriated. " How dare you! I --"  
  
Everyone turned back around that had been staring - namely, the Scooby Gang; it was a three A.M. flight and no other passengers were traveling to England at this hour. Buffy and Spikes' antics were a common occurence.  
  
Spike interrupted her. " And you already bloody know why we're going to England!"  
  
Buffy sulked out the window. She noticed they were over the Atlantic right then, but she could make out some islands further in the distance. Almost there, she thought. The sleepiness that she had been fighting off the whole flight finally struck her. She curled her feet up underneath her ( which was easy for her to do in an airplane seat, because of her petite frame ) and fell asleep.  
  
Spike felt pressure on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw the Slayer resting her head upon it. For all her talk and strength, she was still just a girl who had to sleep like everybody else. Still human. He quietly took his leather duster from the side of the seat and draped it over her. She barely stirred. He chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
Willow was restless. When she had come across that book in the Magic Box, she had never expected to be on a plane to England two days later. It hadn't really been anything important. She had thought it was her Harry Potter book that she had left lying around, and had sat down with the book. She noticed the cover wasn't The Goblet of Fire, but Hogwarts: A History. Intrigued, she went to open it. Then it talked. It TALKED to her. Since she had always been around the supernatural, it really hadn't scared her. Much. When she had questioned it, it had simply said to turn to page 256 and do the incantation for owl messaging. She was a bit wary, as she had been trying to stay away from magic, but it prodded and she did. But nothing happened. So Willow slid the book back onto the shelf and left in a hurry.  
  
The next afternoon the Scooby Gang had been gathered in the shop when a large tawny owl flew through the open door, right over Xanders' head. Xander was to owls as Anya was to bunnies, so it didn't really help his rep when he screamed like a girl and ran whimpering to his fiancee...  
  
" Help! Get it away! Buffy kill it! Use those superSlayer powers of yours," Xander shrieked. Anya firmly tore him from her and matter-of- factly said, " Oh Xander, don't be silly. It's just an owl." She picked up the owl and Xander shrank back. Taking a closer look at the owl, she continued brightly, " An owl from the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She tore the note off its foot and read it, oblivious to the blank stares she received from the Scooby Gang. An envelope feel out opened, revealing a number of what appeared to be plane tickets. Her brow narrowed a bit, then she looked up. " Actually, it's from a Professor McGonagall. Hmm," she thought out loud, " I think I knew a McGonagall back in my demon days - old pals, Minnie and I were. If I am to believe this is from her..."  
  
" She wants some guy punished and she couldn't find your talisman?" Xander interrupted, still wary of the bird.  
  
" No, sweetie. I gave some guy boils for her almost sixty-five years ago." She cackled at the memory. " Funny story, really - " She noticed their looks. " Anyway, she's Transfiguration teacher there. They send owls like mortals send letters, or e-mail." She continued hurriedly, recognizing the blank looks. " Well, it says here that she needs our help - especially the Wicca, the Vampire, and the Slayer - to defeat He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named. He has risen again!" She gasped as the reality of it sank in.  
  
Xander, however, was amused. " He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Who musn't he be named? Does his name give people hives? Or, better yet, is it too long or too difficult to pronouce?" he mocked. Anya turned a stern glare towards her fiancee, who stopped snickering.  
  
"His name is Lord Voldemort, and he is the most evil, dangerous dark wizard in the world. The most powerful too; other than Dumbledore."  
  
Willow looked confused. " Wait, those people are real? I, I just thought they were characters in the Harry Potter books... right, Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn shrugged in that teenaged, I-don't-care-much kind of way. " Dunno. I have really hard history homework. Would you mind if I finished it?" she asked pointedly, annoyed at the interruption. She was just getting into the feel of the Peloponnesian Wars, when -  
  
She sighed and relented at Willows hurt look. " I guess anything's possible. I mean, if my sisters' the Slayer, her boyfriends tend to be vampires, she has had two witches, an ex-demon, another Slayer, a werewolf, a Seer, and two Watchers - one a 'lone demon hunter' - I think just about anything could happen. Even Harry Potter being real, and - " Dawn just realized what she was saying, and clapped her hand over her mouth. " Oh my God!! Do you think I'll get to meet Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? I have had the hugest crush on him since Prisoner of Azkaban!!!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Suddenly it hit her that this was unbecoming of a teenager and tried to regain her dignity, sitting back down, blushing furiously. Buffy looked amused. " Ookay. So - "  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of the tinkling visitors' bell. Someone rushed in under a blanket, scorched and smoky. Buffy groaned. No one else but --  
  
"Slayer," Spike said agreeably as he threw his blanket aside in a heap. He nodded to the rest of them. " Red, Demon, Tara, Mortal, Dawnie." Buffy stood her ground. "Spike," she evenly replied. He smirked at her. She glared at him.  
  
Anya frantically waved the letter in front of Buffy's nose. " Hello? Earth-shattering business to attend to! We have to get to Hogwarts, as fast as possible! I suppose we'll floo -"  
  
Willow interjected. " But there aren't any fireplaces around - California, people - much less any hooked up to the floo network! No," she stated, " We'll just have to fly to England. On a plane," she glared at Dawn who had undoubtedly wished they could travel by flying car like Harry and Ron in the Chamber of Secrets. The girl looked down at her hands, a bit crestfallen. Willow continued.  
  
" We should start packing. The tickets say our flight is tomorrow, three A.M.. Let's move out!"  
  
As the Scooby Gang moved to go to their respective homes, Willow grabbed Spike's arm and dragged him out the door. He had been terribly confused, and Willow told him, " We'll fill you in on the plane!" Spike scoffed. " The plane?!?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
So Willow sat there, trying to figure out exactly why they were needed. She had all four volumes of the Harry Potter series arranged in front of her, and she was speed reading to find all she could about Voldemort, Harry Potter, and his adventures. Okay, so she was having fun at the same time. After all, she was still reading the stories.  
  
But very soon those stories would become common knowledge, where she - and the rest of the Scooby Gang - were going.  
  
  
  
  
  
So...did you like it? Remember, I'm posting as I go here. And I'm tiens busy, ( to be French ) because hell week for the musical started two days ago. But fear not! I shall continue writing at possible times. Now this comes from a highly caffeinated headache medicine I took at rehearsal tonight. It's 12:30 am. And now I'm getting tired. So...yeah. I love Harry Potter now. I LOVE it so much. It's great. For those who have read my High School: That Place That You Learn Series, I am writing the next turning-point chapter as we speak. I will sincerely try to finish it soon. Luv you all! And please, please bring some sunshine to my endless day and REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Old friends and New acquaintances

Hey! Sorry that it's kind of short, but I wanted to get it out. Thanks all!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Scooby Gang filed sleepily ( except for Spike, who strutted cockily ) around the baggage return. Dawn watched the wheel go around, and around...  
  
"Oooh! Look there's our luggage!" Willow exclaimed. She picked up a light green suitcase as Buffy picked up both Dawn and her stuff. Being two girls, it weighed a ton. Needless to say, Buffy's Slayer muscles certainly came in handy.  
  
"Oof," Xander grumbled as he attempted to pick up a suitcase. He failed. " An, what exactly did you pack?"  
  
Anya smiled at him and said earnestly, " Only my entire wardrobe, including all shoes and/or accessories. Why?"  
  
Xander breathed a sigh of relief as Buffy swooped down on the suitcase. But even she had trouble with it.  
  
"Spike," she called over her shoulder. " A little help?"  
  
Meanwhile, Willow was conversing excitedly with Dawn about exactly what they would be seeing.  
  
"Well, the letter said we would stay at Hogwarts. So we're staying at the school."  
  
Dawn beamed this is so, so cool!"  
  
Willow gushed with her. " I know!"  
  
As they stepped outside, the darkness enveloped them. All of a sudden, someone materialized in front of them. It was a tall, skinny, wizened old man, and he had a long crooked nose and an open face. He smiled down at them, a twinkle in his eye. " Hello. I thank you all for coming." His gaze swept over all of them, resting on Anya. His smile widened. " Is that you, Annie?"  
  
Anya rushed to him and threw herself into the man's hug. " Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Hello, Annie. Well, I must say you look well." He looked closely at her. " You are not a demon anymore. Correct?"  
  
Anya smiled as she straightened her skirt. " No. And look," she held out her hand, showing off the glittering diamond, " I'm engaged!"  
  
She pulled Xander up next to her. He smiled weakly. "Do you have an owl?"  
  
Dumbledore's attention turned to Dawn. " Hello, Dawn. I am Professor Dumbledore, and I will be your Headmaster at Hogwarts. You will be a fifth year, no?" Dawn nodded. Dumbledore chuckled. "Good! So you'll be with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. Delightful!" He leaned in a little closer. Dawn noted that he smelled like lemon drops. " If you need any help with catching up on work, ask Hermione. She's quite the student. I'm sure she'll help you out. In fact, I'm sure you two will be great friends." Dawn smiled at him. She had never really had any close girlfriends before.  
  
Dumbledore finally looked back at everyone, and pulled something out from his coat. He dropped it on the ground. "Well, I brought the portkey. Shall we?"  
  
Buffy stepped up, determined. "Let's."  
  
Then everyone was being pulled navel first towards the brightly patterned sock Dumbledore had brought...  
  
*****  
  
Review! Review! Review! I will love you forever if you review!!!! 


	3. We're supposed to - TEACH?!? * Gulp *

Hey all! I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to get out!  
  
I'm thinking about moving this story to Harry Potter fanfiction, but I'm still not sure. Just because...well, I don't know. I just have this feeling. Well, if I do, you can always just go to my name and continue the story after getting it from there. Ta!  
  
Warning:  
  
This is Harry / Dawn, Draco / Hermione, Ron / ? fanfiction. Not totally sure about the Buffy pairings as of yet. We'll see what happens. You can give me your opinion in your review on that if you like... ( hint, hint )  
  
I hope these pairings don't make you want to not read the story, but hey... I've been told I write well, so hopefully the story will make up for any pairings you do not favor. Thanks!  
  
Oohh, and please review!!!!!  
  
I guess you can flame me... and yeah, I'll feel upset about it, and hyper- conscious and sensitive...but I won't be rude about it or anything. It's your opinion after all. Of course, I'd prefer you to spare me the insult and pain, but hey :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oomph."  
  
The group fell into a heap on the floor. Buffy was the first to regain her composure. Looking up, she breathed, "Wow."  
  
They were in a large, majestic room. Everyone who had read the books in the Scooby Gang recognized it as the Great Hall.  
  
Four long tables sat in the room, topped with golden goblets and plates. Thousands of candles flickered over them, suspended in midair. Finally, looking upwards, they could see the famed enchanted ceiling, which was clear and dotted with stars that night.  
  
As they looked in wonder about them, seeing this storybook place come alive, they suddenly realized the presence of lots of students all around them, gazing curiously at the intruders. Apparantly, they had obviously chosen an inopportune time to arrive:  
  
The state-of-term Feast. In other words: dinner.  
  
Buffy offered a weak smile at the crowd as she pulled her friends onto their feet, off the soft ( and very nicely made ) rug.  
  
Dumbledore had already made his way up to the front of the room, and he smiled widely at them, his long silver hair shining in the light. " Hello students. Welcome back to Hogwarts; or for the first years, just welcome. You have all realized that we have some visitors, have you not?" He smiled at the group, who grinned weakly, " They are here to help in the fight against Voldemort." The hall gasped at the name, but Dumbledore went on, oblivious. " This is Anya Emerson, formerly known as Anyanka - " Anya smiled and curtsied to the students, while a gasp came from a girl with a huge book; her pages started flying.  
  
" - and she will helping to teach History of Magic with Professor Binns."  
  
"Teach?"  
  
The whole Scooby Gang looked dumbstruck at Dumbledore. He grinned at them, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes. Teach. You all have experience beyond compare; more than many wizards can boast of. It will be helpful to all of the students for you to share your expertise."  
  
Buffy still looked a little fazed. " But I don't - I'm not a - I fight, not - " she sputtered. " Teach?" she asked meekly.  
  
Dumbledore continued. " This is Willow Rosenberg, and she will be helping Professor Snape in Potions." She grinned and gave a small wave to the students. Snape looked like he was going to be sick. " This is Tara Maclay, and she will be helping Professor McGonagall with Transfiguaration." She smiled a little uncertainly. The Deputy Headmistress looked at her reassuringly. " This is Mr. Alexander Harris, and he will be teaching with Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures." Xander looked about to faint at the thought of dealing with any more owls. " This is Mr. ... Spike. Just Spike. Creative name, eh?" Dumbledore looked at the students, eyes twinkling. Spike stepped forward, took an appraising glance around, nodded, and stepped back. Buffy, who had been watching this amusingly, announced to the students, " Don't mind him. He's just trying to get back to the eighties - where it was cool to have only one name, dress punk, bleach your hair, and act stupid." This emitted both uproarious giggles from the muggleborns, and confused stares from the purebloods ( who didn't have a clue what the 'eighties' 'punk' or 'bleach' was. ) Dumbledore ( being a highly intelligent, informed wizard ) chuckled along with his students as Spike turned back to Buffy and spat, " Well, Slayer, you have some of those things in common."  
  
" Hey! I do not dress punk." She realized what she had said. " Or act stupid."  
  
She rethought it all. Then she punched him hard in the arm.  
  
" And I do not bleach my hair!"  
  
Spike rubbed his arm where she had hit him. " Luv, that's even worse. Being blonde and stupid go together."  
  
She sneered at him. " You should talk."  
  
Dumbledore watched this exchange, then cleared his throat. " And you all have just witnessed a vampire Slayer fighting. Albeit, not physically, as is her forte. However, Ms. Summers appears to be quite sharp-tongued as well!" He chuckled, as Buffy blushed. " I am happy to introduce Ms. Buffy Summers. She will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Mr. Spike."  
  
The two stared at each other. " WHAT!"  
  
"Oh," the Headmaster continued. " This is Dawn Summers; Buffy's sister. She will be attending Hogwarts for the duration her sister and friends must stay."  
  
Dumbledore turned to the crowd. " I would now like to say a few words. Plumpay! Granhid! Oiscaun! Thank you.  
  
" Let the feast commence!"  
  
******  
  
At Gryffindor table, excited chatter was occuring, along with cavernous eating.  
  
" I hope she gets put in Gryffindor,"  
  
" Me too," mumbled Ron Weasley, spraying the rest of the fifth years with pieces of treacle tart. A soft roar came from his classmates, trying to get the remnants of his chewed-tart off of their various belongings. Neville Longbottom attempted to fish a piece out of his pumpkin juice, but he just succeeded in tipping it over.  
  
Hermione Granger wrinkled her nose, and spitefully flicked a particularly saliva-soaked piece of tart off of her shoulder.  
  
" Eww! Ron! Don't talk and eat at the same time. And with your mouth open. It's disgusting."  
  
Ron reddened, matching his hair. He obediently closed his mouth and chewed. He had some... feelings for Hermione, especially after last years' Yule Ball. He had thought she was even prettier, all dressed up, and her hair straightened. But Ron had also changed, along with his friends and classmates. He had shot up over the summer, reaching six foot one; and he had frosted his red hair black at the tips. And, since he had been practicing his Quidditch skills all summer to make the Gryffindor team that year, his muscles had developed nicely. But Hermione... all he could really say was DAMN.  
  
It didn't help that she had come to school this year looking fabulous. The other girls had been cooing over the change all day.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
With her hair all curly ( not bushy ), makeup that accentuated her delicate features - especially her deep, russet brown eyes -, and a figure that had filled out in all the right places, the boys had been goggling at her all day. Actually, more at the mini skirt, sleeveless blouse, and kneeboots she had worn to Kings Crossing and on the Hogwarts express. There had been a collective groan when she had come out of the compartment in her black, standard Hogwarts robes when they had reached Hogwarts.  
  
And, she had noted, the most goggling boy of all had to be Draco Malfoy. She smiled, remembering that morning...  
  
  
  
Hi!! Please review! The next chapters' almost ready to be posted, and it will start with Hermiones encounter on the train with Draco. I will post it tomorrow around noon.  
  
I love reviews. Please give me reviews. As Buffy would say, reviews give me a happy. :) :) :)  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	4. Changes...so many CHANGES...

Here is, starting with the memory, :  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Ron, Harry!"  
  
The two boys were conversing ( about Quidditch - what else? ) and turned around. The voice had sounded awfully like their other best friend, Hermione, but they couldn't see her anywhere. Ron's eyes fell on a girl a few yards away from them and he hissed into Harry's ear. " Harry! Look at that girl! Merlin, she's hot!"  
  
Harry turned around and looked at the girl, who had begun waving enthusiastically at them and trying to reach them through the crowd. He gasped. " Ron, that's -- Hermione?" She had reached their area and had grabbed Harry in a hug. His face rubbed against her now - soft, curly hair and he marveled at the change in her. She was also taller; just a few inches below Ron and his heights'. She let him go, and Ron practically jumped into her arms. Harry groaned. He knew Ron's crush on their mutual best friend was increasing per second. Hermione pulled back. " Oh, it's so wonderful to see you two," she said happily.  
  
" Gosh, Hermione - what happened to you?" Ron blurted. Hermione laughed softly. " I went to Los Angeles to visit my cousin.  
  
You know, the one who's a model in Milan? Well, in summer she stays in her home in L.A., and she decided to give me a makeover while I was there in the "fashion world." She looked so happy as she threw back her head, tossed her hair. " Oh, Harry, Ron... it's so marvelous in Los Angeles! They have so many shops and clothes, and so many exciting places to go. So,"  
  
she continued a bit meekly, " Do you like it?" She twirled in a circle, the sun glinting off her newly high-lighted hair.  
  
Her best friends' jaws had dropped. She giggled and pulled them towards the train. " Come on!"  
  
As she was coming out of the prefects compartment ( The Head Boy and Girl had called a Prefect meeting - Hermiones' heel caught ( she WAS wearing five - inch boots, after all ) and her head hit the side of the train hard. She fell to the floor and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Just then, Draco Malfoy was leaving the Slytherin prefects compartment next door, when his foot hit something. He cursed the corridor for being so dark. " Lumos," he said, and the tip of his wand lit up. He gasped. It was a girl... a very pretty girl at that, and one who was wearing an extremely short skirt. He knelt down next to her and checked to see if she was even still alive. He decided that she was just unconscious, though the position her head was in had given him pause for a second. He adjusted it, and when his hand came back it was smeared wth blood. In the dim light, he could see that there was a large gash on the side of her head. Draco shuddered. He had had enough blood this summer to last him his lifetime; Slytherin ( and Malfoy )  
  
or no. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his compartment.  
  
She looks awfully familiar, he thought as he laid her down on the bed. But how could she be? he sneered. No girl that beautiful could ever attend Hogwarts, or he had been blind the past four years. He barked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were playing a game of Exploding Snap in the corner. " Out. Now." They obeyed and lumbered out. He turned his attention back to the girl. He healed the gash on her head with a flick of his wand, and seeing that she had started to come to, he sat beside her. Her eyelids fluttered. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. " Where am I?" the girl asked faintly. He smiled softly down at her.  
  
Hermione peered up into concerned silver eyes, that seemed so...familiar...  
  
Realization hit her. " Malfoy?"  
  
Draco started. He knew that bossy, know-it-all voice. But that meant that this girl, this stunning creature, was none other than -  
  
" Granger?"  
  
They both just stared at each other. One question resounded through each of their minds: What the hell?  
  
" Wow. You look, I mean -"  
  
" What happened to you over - "  
  
They both stopped.  
  
Then, for some strange reason, they started to laugh.  
  
When they calmed down, Hermione chuckled. " You're attracting flies, Malfoy."  
  
He regained his ' Malfoy ' composure and closed his mouth. But it was hard.  
  
They both looked each other up and down; sizing one another up. Hermione decided to try something she had learned from her cousin. She slowly let her tongue run over her perfectly glossed bottom lip.  
  
Draco instantly became ' uncomfortable ' at this action.  
  
Works like a charm, Hermione thought micheviously. Literally.  
  
They both sat upright on the bed, and Hermione attempted to ask him something.  
  
"Draco? Um, what exactly happened?"  
  
He felt his pale cheeks flush. " Oh. Well, I was coming out of my compartment, and you were on the floor. Your head was, um, bleeding. I guess you got knocked out."  
  
Hermione reached up behind her head. She felt nothing. Turning to Draco, she said softly, " And you healed it?"  
  
He nodded. Hermione leant forward and softly kissed him. " Thank you," she breathed, and then she walked out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mudblood my ass. Bet he wishes he never called me that now, she thought smugly.  
  
She had to admit though, not only was he secretly somewhat nice, he was hot. Draco's features had caught up with his face and body; no longer had he his pale, pointed face - instead, he now had a strong, proud jaw, though his skin was still pale. But not sickly pale, just..radiant pale.  
  
His icy blonde hair was gelled into spikes, and his piercing, grey eyes accentuated him as a whole. And well...three years of Quidditch had definitely paid off in the body area.  
  
Draco Malfoy was THE sexiest guy in school, followed by Harry and Ron. And from the looks - and whistles - she had been receiving all day, she was on her way to being his female counterpart. But he was in Slytherin, she reminded herself. And all dark wizards come from there. But still, a bad boy sounded fun to her. And he kissed 'divinely'.  
  
Hermione Granger smiled.  
  
Yet, she was still a bookworm at heart; excited about her classes. Being a prefect, she would get her own quarters and bathroom, and all the other advantages. Hermione had also noticed Draco Malfoy had had a prefect badge, too. Perfect.  
  
No, not perfect! Not good at all!  
  
Merlin, she felt like Dobby the house elf, banging her head on the nearest jug to reprimand herself.  
  
She was also interested in the whole escapade of thr new girl, Dawn Summers, as well as her sister and friends that would be helping to teach classes. American ( judging by accent ) muggles - well, not exactly muggles, but muggle-societied - would be people to talk to about things she, a muggle-born, would know. Unlike Ron, or Ginny...  
  
Or Draco Malfoy.  
  
Uugh! She could have punched herself. Bad thoughts, she tried to tell herself. Bad Thoughts.  
  
She slumped into her seat -  
  
but not before trying to catch a glimpse of white-blonde hair at the Slytherin table.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was staring at the new girl. She was captivating...there was just something about her that drew him to her.  
  
Magnetic personality, he thought. She was quite pretty, too. Actually, the whole group from Sunnydale California were attractive people. Strange. Ah, well. All of my friends - he glanced at Hermione, then Ron ( who was chewing again, shoulders hunched over ) - well, one of my friends is attractive. And I'm not too bad-looking myself.  
  
She has a pretty name, he thought dreamily. Dawn.  
  
Dawn Summers.  
  
Dawn Potter.  
  
Dawn Summers-Pott --  
  
Harry scolded his mind. You're not the one who's supposed to be adding your last name to the girls. That's the girls' job.  
  
It did sound nice, though, didn't it?  
  
*****  
  
" Go away, Pansy!"  
  
Pansy looked up at Draco with big eyes. He grimaced. Pansy looked like a pug.  
  
An ugly, blonde pug.  
  
He could certainly understand that muggle song " Who Let The Dogs Out?" now. He just had to glance at Pansy.  
  
He snickered to himself. He certainly had the most brains of any of the Slytherins; he was prefect, after all.  
  
He winced at the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
Pansy, on top of looking like a scrunch-faced dog, had a high pitched voice that bothered him to no end.  
  
" Draco?" She pronounced his name ' Dwac - o ( was he a duck or something? he thought, irritated )  
  
" Draco, can we go up to the astronomy tower and - "  
  
He realized what she was saying and his face contorted. " You are sick, Parkinson! As if I'd go anywhere - especially up to the astronomy tower - with you! For the last time, leave me alone!" he snapped.  
  
Pansy's lower lip trembled for a split second; then she recovered her Slytherin bitchiness and shot him a glare. " Fine." She got up and stalked out of the hall.  
  
Thank Merlin she's gone, thought Draco. One more nasal word out of her mouth and -  
  
He felt eyes on him and glanced towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
His lips curved up slightly. She WAS watching him.  
  
Now, there was one girl he wouldn't mind going up to the astronomy tower with.  
  
Hermione, formerly "Mudblood" Granger.  
  
God, she was beautiful, he reflected as she started to get up with her two bodyguards. One of which was goggling at her ( which she failed to notice ); the other at the new Summers girl. Draco didn't much care for her, but he did sense the power coming off her in waves. Actually, off of almost the entire group. Everyone - except, somewhat for the Harris guy - had some kind of supernatural power; or in his girlfriends Anyankas' case, had. Of course, every one of them minus Rosenberg and Harris were some sort of pure-blood...  
  
But then again, he was rethinking his opinion on that whole "blood" deal.  
  
  
  
Did ya like? Huh, huh, huh? Sorry I'm being annoying.  
  
This is my first time writing Harry Potter fic, but I know Buffy like the back of my hand. It's easier to write, while Rowlings subtle humor will still have to be somewhat mastered. Thus the funnier Buffy stuff than HP stuff as for right now. I'm thinking about bringing the Angel gang in to help teach, too. I have it all worked out... :)  
  
Sorry this chapter only had HP folk in it, but I wanted to get their character intros out of the way. :)  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
I'd like to thank the following peeps' who reviewed ( sorry I'm a little late! )  
  
Dawn - Thank you! :)  
  
Nina - Thanks; I hate leaving stories out there. I'll always finish them; I'm just so busy! :) I hope to be successful in writing  
  
this.  
  
Cate - Sorry! Well hey, now some more's up! :) oh, & sorry about the love u 4ever thing. I was hyper.  
  
Lateo - Yeah, seriously. " Professor Bloody?" " Yeah, mate?" :) lol  
  
Penny - Thanks so much!! I sort of pride myself on my descriptive stories, so that's a real compliment. :)  
  
sailorspitsh - Any relation to Popeye? :) no, just kidding. Thanks! I'll e-mail you in a second!  
  
nina de majia - I love Draco, too! ~ Yum ~ I especially love him w / Hermione. You'll have to wait and see about the vampire,  
  
though. Maybe it will even be both.... Mwahahahaha!!! ;)  
  
chelsea - Thanks! I love to be descriptive and use a lot of detail. I feel it helps you understand the story better ( less for a mind  
  
to have to work out or imagine ) :)  
  
Red - Thank you! Glad you enjoy it. Hope it keeps hitting the standards, or better yet...gets even better! :) 


	5. DADA... Touched By An Angel

Hi! Sorry for the wait... Thanks for the reviews! Glad people like. Here comes:  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Third period: before lunch.  
  
Buffy smiled weakly at the class. " So. Everyone. You guys are all fifteen, right?"  
  
The class nodded. " Good," Buffy said brightly. " That's good. Because..." she panicked. Turning towards Spike - with her back towards the class - she mouthed, " Help me!"  
  
Spike smirked. He was tempted to let the girl make a fool of herself, but just decided it wouldn't help his case with her anymore. He strode past her and stopped in front of the class. " Right. Well. I'm British, as you can tell by the accent. I'm a vampire. She," he jerked his thumb towards Buffy, who smiled tentatively. " is the Vampire Slayer. And she's terrified, for some unknown reason, of teaching."  
  
" I slay vampires," Buffy offered.  
  
" That just makes it sadder, luv."  
  
She glared at him. " Bite me."  
  
He smiled jovially. " Gladly."  
  
Ron raised his hand. " Yes?" asked Spike. " How old are you guys?"  
  
Buffy blushed. " I'm twenty-one. Spike is...well, really old. Like, his bicentennial is approaching."  
  
Hermione slowly raised a hand. Buffy noticed and motioned for her to speak.  
  
" I was just wondering why you haven't slayed him...I mean, if he's a vampire and all."  
  
Buffy warmed up to the subject, and her eyes gleamed. " A question I often ask myself, Ms... " She looked down at the magical seating map. " Granger. Hermione, that's a pretty name." She smiled. Hermione smiled back. " Thank you, ma'am."  
  
Buffy realized something. " Now that you know WHAT we are, as Spike so decently informed you," she glared at him again, " Why don't I tell you our names. I'm Buffy Summers, and this bloodsucking fiend here - "  
  
Spike looked as if she had agreed to sleep with him. " Really think so, luv?"  
  
She ignored him, " is William ' the Bloody '. But everyone calls him Spike." She smirked at him. " Though Professor Harris has a menagerie of colorful nicknames for him; such as ' the Evil Undead ' and let me see, Deadboy Junior after -- "  
  
Just then, the door burst open. Buffy's hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the person who came in.  
  
" Deadboy Senior," she said weakly.  
  
Angel smiled at her softly. " Hello, Buffy."  
  
Buffy recovered from her revierie and put her walls back up. Guarded, she asked, " Angel. What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. " Dumbledore called the office." At her look, he added hastily, " We're old friends. London, 1900."  
  
"Oh," Buffy managed to reply.  
  
Spike growled. Angel finally took notice of him. " Spike," he growled and charged him.  
  
The class gasped as the two vamped out and rolled around the floor. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Okay boys, are we going to do this the hard way or... actually, there's just the hard way. Too bad."  
  
She executed a flip in the air above them and kicked out against their chests. The two vampires flew into opposite walls from the force of the Slayer.  
  
Angel staggered to his feet and remarked, " Still got that kick, Buff." She smiled. Which then turned into a scowl.  
  
" Now why did you attack Spike when you came into our classroom?"  
  
Angel stared at her in disbelief. " Well it might have something to do with his being evil. And the last time we crossed paths I had hot pokers sticking through my body courtesy of my childe!"  
  
Now Buffy turned to Spike sternly. " You stuck hot pokers through him? Why did I not know this?"  
  
" You see, luv -" Spike began, but Buffy cut him off. " I am very disappointed in you. Both of you," she sent a glance to Angel over her shoulder. He ducked his head sheepishly. She continued, " Now leave me alone so I can teach my class! Go to your rooms! I mean it," she threatened. They quickly scrambled out of the room. The class was awestruck - except for Dawn, who looked a little bored. She used her wand to change her nail polish color and blew some hair out of her face.  
  
Buffy turned back to the class.  
  
" Okay, so today -- oh, to hell with it. I think you've had enough lesson today. You are dismissed."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
"That must have been one of the most interesting DADA classes since Professor Lupin!" exclaimed Hermione as she walked with Harry and Ron on the way to lunch.  
  
Harry seemed a little preoccupied ( with Dawns' figure just ahead of them ) and murmered, " Uh huh, right. Interesting."  
  
Ron, who had little stars in his eyes since he laid eyes on Professor Summers, turned to her excited. " She's so great, isn't she? And so strong. I wonder how old she is." He continued babbling on about her until Hermione, annoyed with the fact that he had seemingly forgotten all about wanting her, decided to shatter his dream.  
  
" Ron, she's got those two, extremely gorgeous vampires tied around her little finger. Do you really believe she's going to drop say, Professor Spike, for you? You're mad."  
  
Ron was not deterred, however. He continued on through the meal, oblivious. Hermione sighed and got up from the table.  
  
" I'm going to go to the library."  
  
" Bye Herm!" Harry shouted after her, He had struck up a conversation with Dawn, who looked both amused and a bit amazed to be speaking to the Harry Potter. If she only knew he had already fallen for her, Hermione mused. Ron continued stuffing his face, oblivious. She threw a wave over her shoulder.  
  
As she left the Great Hall, she ran into a figure and stumbled. Two strong arms grasped hers and steadied her. She blew a sigh of relief and murmered " Thank you." She smiled, and she looked up into the eyes of -  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Sorry the chapters' short ~ and for not updating in a super long time! I will try to write more soon. The chapters may end up being short though. Please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
For those who are wondering about my High School Series, I have not forgotten about it. I have about half of the next chapter up already. It's just that I had writers' block for it for a while; and I'm a perfectionist and like everything to be complete when posted.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. Pasts Revealed

This is a bit of a depressing yet EXTREMELY informative chapter. Plus, I love L/J fanfic, so they will be coming back to life eventually. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed my stories; I know I've driven everybody crazy with my horrible updating. I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry - please forgive me? I promise to write a lot more; especially since I'm doing this year of schooling at home. ;) Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So. Buffy."  
  
"Angel."  
  
The pair were sitting in Buffy's quarters, sipping tea. The darkened room was illuminated by the flickering light of the warm, orange fire. Both felt a bit uncomfortable, of course. The last time they had been together was their meeting after Angel had discovered Buffy was alive again. Yet Buffy still felt their connection, beating strong as ever.  
  
"You're teaching."  
  
Buffy grimaced, then smirked as she set down her cup of English Breakfast. "Scary, isn't it."  
  
Angel nodded furtively with a hint of a smile. "Buffy...?"  
  
Buffy glanced up into his dark, soulful eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
Buffy's insides warmed, her skin flushing. He could still do that to her, she marveled.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly. "I'm glad you're here, too."  
  
They sat in silence once more; but the air of uncomfort was gone from the room.  
  
"So..." Buffy breathed in abruptly. "Any idea why we're here, exactly? Willow couldn't deduct anything except that that maybe that guy, Vilda - "  
  
"Voldemort. Yes. He's rising, quickly. When Dumbledore called, I was rather surprised. His recalling the order -"  
  
"Order?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Angel searched her gaze, then looked at his hands and took a deep breath. "Yes. The Order of the Phoenix. A group of light siders, fighting against Voldemort and all he stood for. I am an older member of the Order. Dumbledore met me in 1904, we hit it off, so we stayed in touch. Once Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort, around 1958, he requested my presence in the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Buffy nodded solemnly. "Angel - who are the others in the Order?"  
  
"Well, there's Dumbledore himself, of course. Alastor Moody. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Frank Longbottom. Ann Longbottom. They were married," he explained. "Arabella Figg. Minerva McGonagall. Mundungus Fletcher. Severus Snape, later. and," his voice faltered, "James and Lily Potter."  
  
"Harry's parents."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Buffy stared at him, noticing his eyes glistening. "Angel... did you know them well...?"  
  
He fixed his gaze on her, unblinking. "James and Lils were wonderful friends. Didn't care that I was a vampire. Remus is a werewolf, like Oz was, you know. Same situation. I," he paused, "I went to their wedding. I went to the housewarming party, right after they moved into Godric's Hollow after Lily had Harry. And I just can't help feeling the guilt about their deaths, about Sirius, I -"  
  
Buffy was next to him suddenly. She took his hand. Angel stared down, blinking away his grief, wondering how her small hand fit in his larger one so perfectly. Hands both so deceivingly powerful.  
  
"Angel," Buffy spoke softly, "James and Lily's deaths, and Sirius' imprisonment, weren't your fault."  
  
He looked up suddenly, eyes hardened with anguish. "Weren't they? Buffy, I'm a vampire. Remus and I were suspected to be the traitors because we were dark creatures. They kept us in the dark, even though they loved us. Just in case." His gaze pierced her heart, which broke for his pain. "They called me to babysit Harry sometimes. They trusted me with their son, their joy. But they couldn't be sure of trusting me with their lives. So they chose that little rat, Peter. I didn't know that at the time. It was still assumed that Sirius was the Secret Keeper; the logical choice. Sirius, Remus and I heard the news together; we were at Remus' flat. The WWN radio came on with an emergency alert. We were devastated. Sirius was the only one who could go. It had been a full moon that night, and we got the news just before sunset," he explained quickly. "So Sirius got on his motorbike and went to Godric's Hollow. Hagrid told me the next day that he was a mess; shaking, he was. I knew when Hagrid had Sirius' motorbike, he had dissappeared for a few days. Remus and I figured he had to grieve, so we let him go. The next we heard of him a few days later - he was facing Azkaban." His face was shining with silent tears.  
  
Buffy tentatively pulled him into a hug. He clung to her. Both realized that they missed this desperately. And they also realized that they didn't want to miss out on it anymore.  
  
As Buffy's and Angel's lips softly pressed against each others, all rational thought left their minds. All they knew was each other... and that was all they needed.  
  
************************************************  
  
Hermione sucked in a breath as she stared, captivated, by Draco's silvery eyes.  
  
"Sorry," she murmered. As she bent to gather her fallen books from the floor, she was completely surprised when he bent first, "Here, let me help."  
  
They both ended up reaching for her Arithmancy book; and a spark of electricity that they recognized from on the train ran through them both as their hands touched. He straightened, handing her books to her.  
  
"Thank you... Draco."  
  
She turned and began to walk down a corridor.  
  
"Hey," Draco called. She turned around to see him staring at her with an amused expression alight on his face.  
  
"Where ever are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
Hermione's smile was mysterious.  
  
"I don't suppose you'll ever know.  
  
Unless of course, you follow me."  
  
With that she turned and proceeded down the hall, hips swinging.  
  
Draco swore. He tried waited a moment, then gave in.  
  
He ran to catch up with her.  
  
I'll write more.  
  
My birthday is Friday the 13th of September!!!!!!!!!!!! Wish me a happy birthday by giving me reviews! :)  
  
:) :) :)  
  
i__i__i__i__ i (__i__i__i__i_ ) I I I___________I  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
Buffy Anne Summers  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just for future clarification:  
  
Buffy - DADA Spike - DADA Willow - Potions Tara - Transfiguration Xander - Care of Magical Creatures Anya - History of Magic  
  
Cordelia - Divination Angel - DADA Fred - Arithmancy Gunn - Muggle Studies Wesley - Astronomy 


End file.
